


A Journey Through the Seasons

by lea_hazel



Category: Proteus (Video Game)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Picspam, Road Trips, Scenery Porn, Screenshots, Setting as Character, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey of transformation through the scenery of <em>Proteus</em>. Trope bingo double line fill: road trip + transformation. Image heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Through the Seasons

## A Journey Through the Seasons

A journey through the seasons, courtesy of  _Proteus_ : 

 

Spring: the island of Proteus emerges out of a sparkling green sea. 

The sun sets over the rolling green hills, coloring the sky and sea in rich, warm colors. 

A full white moon shines down on the flowering trees. 

Stars shine above and stars shine below. 

The dancing, blinking lights form a ring. 

From within the ring, the season transforms. 

Summer; the sky is a high, bright blue. 

A huge yellow sun beats down on the green hills. 

Crabs come out to play on the sea shore. 

The summer sun sets under a faint veil of white clouds. 

Dusk falls, forming dark silhouettes on the horizon while above the stars begin to shine. 

The moon is bright over the dark midnight sea. 

Shooting stars shower down. 

Bright lights lead a shining trail to form a ring… 

Fall; rain falls from low clouds over red-leaved trees. 

The clouds shroud the tops of the tallest hills. 

At sunset, the sky is as red as the trees. 

Later, dusk dyes the cloudy sky violet. Stars emerge above and below. 

The dancing lights form under a bright white moon. 

On the horizon, an aurora brightens… 

Winter; the sky is bleak with low clouds and the trees hang bare branches. 

Color is washed out of the trees and the snow-covered hills. 

A winter sun shines high above the clouds, visible only from the tops of the highest mountains. 

Beneath the clouds, snowflakes drift over the whitened fields. 

The moon and stars appear above the side of a snowy cliff. 

 

Stars shine bright over shadowy monoliths. 

Even the mountain peaks are slowly swallowed by thick white clouds… 

…until even they sink beneath the cover. 


End file.
